winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 118
The Font of Dragon Fire (Goodbye Magix! in the Italian Version) is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom, believing she'll be expelled from Alfea, leaves Magix and returns to Gardenia. Stormy sees this and goes to inform Icy and Darcy. The Trix decides to follow Bloom, feeling this is the perfect opportunity to snatch her powers. The Trix go to attack Bloom. Bloom manages to stand her ground, until the Trix flee. Bloom follows them to her parent’s house and sees they are in grave danger. After Bloom saves her parents she lowers her guard and is trapped by Icy, who tells her about her past. The Trix steal Bloom's power and escape. Stella arrives and takes Bloom back to Alfea. Major Events *Bloom leaves Alfea feeling like she'll be expelled. *Bloom learns the truth about her past from Icy. *Bloom now knows she's the lost princess of Domino and keeper of the Dragon Fire. *Bloom has her powers taken away from her. *Bloom discovers that Daphne is her older sister. Debuts Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Vanessa *Mike *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Knut *Miss Griselda *Miss Faragonda *Mitzi Trivia *Clips of this episode, "The Army of Decay" and "Sparks of Hope" are merged to make the sneak peek episode "Attack of the Senior Witches". *This is the first episode all three characters Lisa Ortiz voiced (Musa, Mitzi and Icy) were in. *The Specialists were not in this episode. *Bloom uses her aura sight ability on Mika and Vanessa, where she discovered that they are saddened and disappointed that she left Alfea. *Bloom finally gets back at Mitzi. *In 4kids, Bloom said the girls could all be expelled because of her, but in the Rai version, the possibility of expulsion was never mentioned. *Redone clips of this episode, Episode 8, 13, 14, 15 and 17 were used in the Winx Special: Revenge of the Trix. *The final scene of this episode was used in the Winx special: The Battle for Magix. Bloopers *When Faragonda is preaching to Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa, her chair is missing. *When Bloom is talking to Mitzi, for a couple of seconds her sleeves are blue instead of yellow. *In the pilot there was a frontyard where the specialists fought the troll, now there are stairs. *Bloom's fairy outfit should have disappeared the minute her power was taken, though it did not. *Icy was wearing her teal eyeshadow before the first commercial break. Continuity *Bloom told Mitzi that she went to a special school in "Meant to Be". *This is the second time Stella visited earth. *This is the second time Bloom lost her powers, first time in "Secret Guardian". Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy Kerry Williams = Flora Stan Hart = Mike Kayzie Rogers = Vanessa Dani Shaffel = Tecna Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Mitzi, Icy Quotes Rai 4Kids "Crystals of Whisperia, dark magic from our kin. Reach inside this girl and steal her powers from within!" '''The Trix '''Stealing Bloom's Power. *Icy: “Come on girls, we are going to planet Earth.” Darcy: “Great. What're we gonna pack?” Icy: “Just your toothbrush and your Whisperian Crystals. Without her fairy friends there to hold her hand she'll be easy pickings.” Darcy: “The Dragon Fire is finally going to be ours.” Videos 4Kids Winx Club Senior Witches Go to Earth pt 1 Winx Club Senior Witches Go to Earth pt 2 Winx Club Senior Witches Go to Earth pt 3 Rai thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids Category:Specials